<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut Up [Traduccion] by yuki_yuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134016">Shut Up [Traduccion]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki'>yuki_yuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shut Up, Stiles  [Traduccion] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Derek Hale is a Softie, Disability, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El sarcasmo no era tan bueno como defensa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shut Up, Stiles  [Traduccion] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut Up [Traduccion]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020270">Shut Up</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey">churkey</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un fic pequeñito a la espera de poder revisar algo más</p><p>Me encantan las historias de churkey, creo ke no hay ninguna ke no haya leido y no me haya gustado</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando tengo ideas como esta (o algunas de mis otras), me hace desear poder escribir historias más largas.</p><p>Stiles le dijo una vez a Derek que el sarcasmo era su mejor defensa.</p><p>No había estado mintiendo.</p><p>El problema era que el sarcasmo no era una muy buena defensa contra las personas (cazadores) dispuestas a torturar a los -traidores humanos-, también conocido como Gerard Argent.</p><p> </p><p>Toda su vida, a Stiles le habían dicho que se -callara-. Estar callado. Que era ruidoso y molesto.</p><p>Toda su vida.</p><p>Por eso Scott era su único amigo.</p><p>Sin embargo, incluso Scott se hartaba  de vez en cuando. Su papa también.</p><p>Stiles pasó mucho tiempo deseando poder cambiar. Intentando (y fallando) cambiar.</p><p>Simplemente se entusiasmó con muchas cosas.</p><p>Y le gustaba compartir su emoción.</p><p>Si solo más personas lo apreciaran.</p><p> </p><p>La cosa era...</p><p>Stiles <em>fue</em> el mensaje. No necesitaba entregarlo.</p><p>Entonces, cuando Gerard le dijo que se callara o él lo haría callar, y Stiles siguió hablando, había cumplido su promesa.</p><p>Stiles nunca volvería a hablar.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles estaba <em>enojado</em>. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Su voz era una parte vital de él.</p><p>No era como Derek, que ni siquiera se daría cuenta si le quitaran la voz.</p><p>Pero también era adaptable.</p><p>Hizo planes e investigó.</p><p>Tal vez no podía <em>hablar</em> pero no sería silenciado.</p><p> </p><p>El plan a largo plazo era aprender lenguaje de signos. Le daría una forma de hablar en tiempo real.</p><p>El plan a corto plazo era usar cosas como una pizarra blanca o enviar mensajes a sus amigos.</p><p>A corto plazo porque eran <em>lentos</em> y difíciles de seguir el ritmo de las conversaciones a su alrededor.</p><p>Requería que la gente se detuviera y mirara lo que estaba escribiendo.</p><p>Era un buen plan y él profundizó en ello.</p><p> </p><p>Excepto…</p><p>Nadie más estaba dispuesto a aprender el lenguaje de signos. Todavía se esforzó, pero fue con mucho menos entusiasmo.</p><p>¿Cuál era el punto de aprender un idioma que nadie más sabía?</p><p>Podría haber estado bien si su plan a corto plazo hubiera tenido más éxito.</p><p>Resultaba que...</p><p>Casi nadie estaba dispuesto a reducir la velocidad para poder participar en las conversaciones.</p><p>Para cuando terminaba de escribir un comentario, la conversación había avanzado.</p><p>No es que importara mucho, ya que pocos de ellos incluso se molestaban en mirar la pizarra o sus teléfonos.</p><p>¡Lo del teléfono era especialmente molesto porque eran adolescentes! Casi siempre estaban con sus teléfonos. Pero no usaron el chat grupal que había establecido. No leerlo, ni siquiera para planificar.</p><p> </p><p>Básicamente dejó de salir con la manada.</p><p>Fue <em>muy</em> frustrante no ser incluido.</p><p>Fue doloroso y humillante darse cuenta de que todos estaban más felices ahora que no podía volcar información o interrumpir o lo que sea.</p><p>Que, en última instancia, no les importaba lo que él tenía que decir.</p><p>Oh, claro, estaban felices de escuchar cuando él les estaba investigando.</p><p>Pero supuso que era principalmente porque estaba escribiendo informes ahora que no podían simplemente decírselo.</p><p> </p><p>Tal vez podría haber lidiado con todo con más gracia si su padre se esforzara.</p><p>Hasta ahora, se había resistido a las sugerencias de Stiles para aprender lenguaje de signos. Diciendo que no tenía tiempo y que era demasiado viejo para aprender un nuevo idioma de todos modos.</p><p>Incluso su <em>padre</em> estaba más feliz con el silencio de Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles estaba deprimido.</p><p>Él lo sabía. No fue la primera vez. Probablemente no sería la última.</p><p>Pero fue aún peor que después de que su madre había muerto.</p><p>Al menos entonces podría compartir su dolor con Scott.</p><p>(Sin embargo, no con su padre, nunca hablaron sobre eso. Entonces, tal vez Stiles no debería sorprenderse de que su padre estuviera lo suficientemente feliz ahora que Stiles no podía hablar en absoluto).</p><p>Pensó en morir.</p><p> </p><p>Derek estaba en su habitación.</p><p><em><strong>¿Qué coño, Derek?</strong></em> Él expresó.</p><p>—¿Por qué no has venido a las reuniones de la manada? —Preguntó Derek.</p><p><strong><em>¿Qué te importa? Dudo que alguien se haya dado cuenta.</em></strong> Stiles respondió.</p><p>—<em>Me</em> di cuenta. Estoy aquí, ¿no? —Derek gruñó.</p><p>Stiles de repente se congeló. Porque había estado gesticulando. Y Derek estaba respondiendo.</p><p>Derek sabía lo que estaba diciendo.</p><p><strong><em>¿Desde cuándo sabes lenguaje de signos?</em></strong> el preguntó.</p><p>—Comencé a aprender cuando les dijiste a todos que estabas mudo. ¿No es por eso que nos lo dijiste? -Derek parecía confundido.</p><p><strong><em>Sí... pero nadie más lo ha hecho. Ni mi papa Ni Scott Solo tú, aparentemente.</em> </strong>Stiles no sabía qué pensar sobre nada de esto.</p><p>De todas las personas en su vida, <em>Derek</em> era la última persona que pensó que se molestaría en aprender lenguaje de signos <em>solo</em> para poder escuchar a Stiles.</p><p>La cosa favorita de Derek para decirle a Stiles era “<em>cállate</em>”. O simplemente gruñir y decir su nombre de una manera que comunique claramente '<em>deja de hablar antes de que te desgarre la garganta con los dientes</em>'.</p><p>Derek se encogió de hombros, —Eres manada, Stiles.</p><p>Como si no fuera gran cosa. Como si fuera obvio que aprendería un idioma completamente nuevo para poder comunicarse con un miembro de la manada que ni siquiera le gustaba.</p><p><strong><em>Pero no te gusto. No entiendo.</em></strong> Stiles se agitaba mucho en este punto.</p><p>—Eres <em>manada</em>, Stiles. Y me gustas. <em>Confío</em> en ti. Además, no le daré a Gerard la satisfacción de ganar. De silenciarte. Tu voz importa, —dijo Derek.</p><p><strong><em>Mi mente está oficialmente impresionada. Ni siquiera lo sabes.</em> </strong>Y Stiles no estaba avergonzado de admitir que comenzó a llorar. Porque a la mierda la masculinidad. Estaba totalmente bien que los chicos lloraran.</p><p>Derek dio un paso adelante y una cálida mano ahuecó la cara de Stiles. Un pulgar secándose las lágrimas. Había una mirada tan tierna y cariñosa en sus ojos que abrió a Stiles.</p><p>—Ven a la próxima reunión. Y siempre estoy feliz de escuchar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>